futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: Reclaiming of Chernobyl
UNDER CONSTRUCTION!!!!!!!!! informal posture is not staying when done it will not look like this Overview In the year 2145 Russia annexes Ukraine and attempts to rid Chernobyl of pollution after claiming it. Russia was fighting America at the time but Poland grew into a dictatorship from Mieszko Piatek and blazed a trail of destruction while trying to invade Chernobyl and eradicate Russia. While Russia was facing Poland the US came in from behind and claimed Russia's side but was then fighting Poland. Poland claimed Ukraine and then invaded Russia along with other countries.Poland rid Russia of the US then set up a nuke along the western coast in range of Alaska but the weapon was not protected by anti-air so the US sent bombers to bomb the nuke.They were sucessful and moved onto Polish land pushing Poland until America had 6 miles between Polish borders and Chernobyl by 2170. Leading up to the Chernobyl WarCategory:RussiaCategory:UkraineCategory:United States of AmericaCategory:Poland 2144- January * January 16: Russia starts invasion of Ukraine * January 24: Poland faces a civil war * January 30: US paratrooper planes shot down over Russia 2144-February * February 7: Future dictator Mieszko Piatek's 31st birthday * February 11: Russian gun factories destroyed by Ukrainian soldiers * February 18: Poland send 60,000 troops to aid Ukraine * February 25: America is it by Hurricane Troy in North Carolina 2144-March * March 7: Ukraine falls in an economic crisis * March 13: Russia builds defenses near Ukraine and focuses on America * March 20: Polish rebels destroys convoy moving to Ukraine * March 27: America sends a fleet of 20 destroyers to coastal bases 2144-April * April 1: Russian artillery shells 11 Ukrainian towns * April 9: America sends 30,000 paratroops to Ukraine * April 17: 26,330 Polish troops remain in Ukraine * April 29: Russia pushed out of Ukraine 2144-May * May 1: Polish government building bombed by rebels lead by Mieszko Piatek * May 10: Ukraine builds defenses along Russian borders * May 14: a Russian naval fleet attacks Pearl Harbor * May 26: America bombs many coastal forts and cities in Russia * May 31: Poland recalls all troops in Ukraine and finds rebel headquarters and burned it down, Mieszko Piatek was not in the building but 14 rebels died 2144-June * June 2: Norbert Piatek, Mieszko's son gunned down after arming bomb inside car near a government building. * June 5: American spies sent to Russia. * June 16: Ukraine is out of the economic crisis with aid of US and the UK aids Ukraine * June 22: Russia bombes Ukraine 2144-July *July 4: America bombes Russia and nukes Russia too in Operation Fireworks * July 9: Poland leader Rupert Sitko is assassinated * July 14: Russia tries to nuke Los Angeles but was delayed until September 23 * July 28: Ukraine claims Crimea after 140 years of it under Russian rule 2144-August * August 2: Russia uses chlorine gas, a gas that when gains one electron from the oxygen in your lungs it turns into a deadly chemical on Crimea * August 11: 8 Polish police officers killed in gunfight by rebels * August 16: Ukraine response to the chemical attack by asking America to nuke Russia, US agrees and bombs and nukes Russia in Operation Encore * August 27: American spies heard of the nuking of Los Angeles 2144-September * September 3: Ukraine falls back in the economic crisis * September 13: Russia nuke is bombed by America * September 17: America derails a Russian military train killing the 143 people on board and 61 in the town it was heading to * September 26: Poland find and kills Miezsko Piatek's wife and Miezsko is enraged * September 30: Miezsko and 4 other rebels killes 19 troops and wounding 4 more in a gunfight. 2144- October * October 5: Russia caputers 5 Ukrainian hostages and demands a hostage trade with Ukraine * October 13 Ukraine accepts the deal Category:Wars Category:Warfare Category:Scenario